brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SK c19s02
Text The skies cleared: whether by themselves or because of magic, Luna was unsure… but by the time they'd returned to camp, the sun had set, and the clouds had begun to part… and now, the moon hung in the sky, a gleaming ivory sphere that shone silent white light down over them all, the crisp, still night air letting the faintest whispers of the running water in the distance carry towards where they had set up the encampment. The wagons were pulled in tight, and tents had been set up… but many of the ponies were wary, staying on guard not just because of whispers in the bushes, but the sense of unease that ran back and forth through the camp. Bonfires had been built all throughout the field they had taken over, and yet the darkness suffocated them, and the ugly, half-frozen wood they had gathered did little to feed the ravenous hunger of the flames. Even magical fire seemed muted… and Luna didn't like what it implied, what it seemed to stand as an omen of. Minotaurs stood on guard, and Cowlick polished a rifle as she quietly explained the mechanics of a gun to several gathered ponies who wanted to be better outfitted. Pegasus Guard flew short patrols, their golden armor reflecting light of moon and stars as they sailed almost silently through the air and landed regularly to check both numbers and report their sightings. And near the center of the camp, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Scarlet Sage were resting close, with Applejack and Rainbow Dash both still dressed for battle, and even Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie both quiet nearby. Pinkie Pie was out of her armor, but Pinkamena was still ready for battle, not at all tired as the two polished her weapons almost compulsively… and out of the corner of her eye, Luna watched as Pinkamena grimaced and caught Pinkie's hoof, muttering to her: "Don't polish it like that, idiot, you'll cut the rag and your stupid self. Here, like this…" Luna smiled a little despite herself, glancing towards Scrivy… and the male rolled his shoulders with a grimace, flexing his body against his armor as he asked quietly: "Are we ready?" "Aye, almost. Come, Scrivener Blooms." The two picked themselves up from beneath the shadows of the wagon that half-concealed them, Luna glancing up towards the shimmering stars overhead before she murmured: "I hate that I look so forwards to the battle ahead. And both myself and Nightmare Moon… how eager we are to finally be given a chance to squash Ignominious back into his place." Scrivy grunted in agreement, then followed Luna forwards to the edge of the campfire, Twilight glancing up at them with a small smile as Luna leaned down and said quietly: "Listen well. All of thee feel it, I know… the poison in the air, the sense of lurking doom. I do as well, and know that Ignominious may have some scheme in play, to try and distract us. He is not to be trusted… he has always been a coward, and a fool, and thought himself a master of deception when he is far from it. "I do not fear what he will bring against myself and Scrivener Blooms. His pride means he will doubtlessly first challenge us as promised, with horn and hoof before he plays his dark magic tricks." Luna hesitated, then she said softly: "But the encampment will need to be closely secured, and closer watched. Subtle evils may move in the darkness, brought forth by him to try and distract us or destroy those we hold dear if he cannot kill us. Twilight Sparkle, thou and thy friends… all must do their part. Be wary." "I will. I promise I'll take care of everyone." Twilight said quietly, then she stood up and leaned forwards, kissing Luna's cheek, then Scrivy's, before she smiled a little and stepped back, murmuring: "For luck." The two smiled, then Luna bowed her head forwards and said softly: "Thou hast our thanks, Twilight Sparkle… but fear not. We need no luck against Ignominious… our matched skill shall be more than sufficient to fight the creature. Come now, Scrivener Blooms… it is time we go." "Please be careful." Scarlet Sage whispered, and the two looked at her, then nodded slowly, and the filly smiled faintly up at them before she curled tightly back against Fluttershy as the Pegasus added her own nervous smile to the pair. Other ponies wished them well as they made their way out to the road, and Luna and Scrivy gazed quietly back and forth before the male glanced down with a laugh as Sammy chirped at him, the earth pony leaning down and saying quietly: "Head back to camp, old friend. This isn't a fight for you." Sammy huffed a little, glaring up at him with his blue-flame eyes, and Luna smiled as Scrivy leaned down a bit even as they continued to stride slowly down the road, the male murmuring: "I know. I promise I'll come back in one piece… Luna and I both will. Now go on. Besides, you can help keep an eye out for anything that Ignominious might throw that way." The skeletal pseudodragon chirped quietly after a moment, then it finally leaned forwards, nipping Scrivy's leg before turning and running quickly back towards the encampment, and Luna shook her head slowly as she murmured: "'Tis strange, Scrivener Blooms. When he is there, I do not always remember his presence. And yet when he is gone…" "I know. That's why he's always been a good friend to have." Scrivy said softly, facing forwards, and the two smiled a little under the stars together as they strode onwards, their breathing moving in time, their thoughts swirling as they prepared themselves for what laid ahead. Charger's Crossing seemed abandoned as they approached it… but as the two ponies made their way slowly up the ramp, the sense of malevolence grew, and the moment they crested onto the top of the miles-long bridge, their eyes locked on the figure of Ignominious standing some thirty feet away, calmly waiting for them as the demonic horse called coldly: "You're late." "I think not." Luna replied icily, and the two ponies strode forwards until there was only ten feet or so of space between themselves and the smoky unicorn, the two ponies bowing their heads deeply… and both were almost surprised as Ignominious sighed drolly, but returned the low bow with a look of distaste. "And now, shall we set rules that thou will undoubtedly break? Or shall we simply move into the melee, and act surprised when thou cheats?" "Do not treat me like some wretched criminal, Luna, I was a paladin, a knight of the highest order. I remember the protocols and laws of the duel… we battle with horn and hoof until the other is dead." Ignominious straightened, looking grimly across at them as he said distastefully: "The old magic shall be permitted, but no telekinesis, no additional tools. And nothing that would threaten our battleground, no calling allies to aid you, either… and no Nightmare Moon. This is not between me and her. This is between me and you, Luna… and your slave-hoof gigolo." Luna didn't take the bait, however, bowing her head respectfully as the holstered telescopic spear over her back shone and lifted slowly free, spinning once before it expanded to full height, Ignominious wincing… then looking strangely-relieved when it flew backwards and stabbed downwards into the solid stone, burying easily through the ancient, weathered rock of the bridge and standing like a tall marker. "Very well. I accept these terms of the duel. Now tell me, Ignominious, of Ekleíp, of whom thy serves… of what lays beneath the trunk of this tree of evil, of what feeds the roots of darkness." Ignominious only shook his head slowly, laughing quietly before he looked up at her callously. "And why should I? You already know too much, little Luna. Besides, I'd much rather show you afterwards… after I kill you, and bring you back as my faithful little toy, so we can be together forever and you can understand what a petty mistake you made, but don't worry… of the countless thralls I have, you'll always be my favorite… you'll always have a place in my heart." "We shall see who kills who yet." Luna said quietly, and she and Scrivy both closed their eyes, the female's starry locks and tail swishing backwards as Scrivy leaned forwards, body tensing, muscles flexing against the armor covering him, feeling their minds, emotions, souls swirling together, linking in indescribable ways before they both looked sharply up as Ignominious charged brashly forwards, lowering his horn and mistaking their concentration for a moment of lowered guard. Immediately, Luna leapt forwards, lashing her horn down as it glowed blue, and it clashed against Ignominious's own blackly-lit horn as he tried to push forwards against her… and then Luna snarled and flexed, twisting the natural weapon slightly and shoving fiercely forwards to knock the hell-horse staggering with a grunt of shock at her raw strength before Luna dropped flat to the ground as Scrivy leapt overtop her, a front hoof smashing across Ignominious's face and knocking him another step back with a curse of surprise before the earth pony's other hoof slammed into his jaw. The demonic unicorn howled in frustration more than pain as he reared back and swept his hooves at Scrivy, the earth pony ducking and then wincing as he sidestepped to avoid both a crushing drop of the demon's front hooves as well as a vicious lash of his horn, and then the smoky stallion winced and backstepped when Luna lunged at him, one of her hooves smashing down before she thrusted viciously, the male barely parrying her attack before he lashed his horn sideways when Scrivy pounced towards him to drive him back. The two attacked savagely, moving in perfect rhythm, Ignominious struggling to keep them from landing blows against his body before he suddenly burst backwards into dark smoke, a terrible pall of smog that rushed some twenty feet back along the bridge before he reformed and lashed his horn downwards with a shout of: "Enough games!" A black fireball shot towards Scrivy, but the earth pony fearlessly charged forwards as Luna's eyes and horn glowed, a shield of blue light appearing in front of the male that the black fireball harmlessly exploded against in a burst of ashen mist before the barrier vanished a moment later, Scrivener Blooms leaping through the smoke towards the demon… but Ignominious stepped forwards with a snarl, lashing his horn upwards and meeting the earth pony, ripping a narrow gash through his armor along his chest that made him curse and stagger backwards before the demonic stallion tried to press the advantage, headbutting Scrivener Blooms savagely. It made the earth pony wince and stagger backwards as skull cracked against skull, but then he slammed his own head firmly forwards, forcing back against him as the demonic stallion winced, now unable to bring his horn lashing down… before he gargled when Scrivy's hoof slammed up into his throat, staggering backwards and coughing before a hoof crashed across his face, the demon knocked off balance as he stumbled as if stunned. Luna rushed forwards before he could recover, her horn lashing down and Ignominious barely managing to get his own in the way, but she struck with such force that his head was knocked towards the ground before she reared back, her hooves slamming in a merciless series of jabs against his features and skull as he howled in pain, half-leaping backwards, horn glowing as he started to prepare some spell… but before he could, Luna leaned forwards, her own horn and eyes releasing a sharp, stunning flash of light straight into the black eyes of the demonic stallion, Ignominious releasing a roar of frustration as he stumbled stupidly and shook his head wildly before Luna nimbly slipped forwards and twisted her head around to slam her horn upwards, burying it into his breast. White cracks ripped through the demonic horse's body as he shrieked in shock and pain, his back arching and eyes bulging before a blast of force erupted upwards as Luna snarled and shoved forwards, the smoky stallion sent crashing onto his back. And, immediately, Scrivener Blooms shot past Luna, the earth pony half-pouncing over Ignominious before he rained a savage, precise series of blows down into the demon's stomach and ribs with his front hooves, mercilessly smashing down into the undying creature as Ignominious howled in misery. He spasmed, then slammed both rear hooves into Scrivy's body, knocking him flying backwards… but Luna leapt forwards, her wings flapping open as she leapt upwards and caught Scrivener against her own body, the two gritting their teeth as armor clanged together before he dropped from the air like a stone and bowed deep: a moment later, Luna dropped as well, landing on Scrivy's upper back, body tensing and flexing as she leaned forwards and her wings spread wide as Ignominious began to haul himself upwards, gasping… and then Scrivener threw his body forwards as Luna kicked off him at the same instant, her wings flapping to give her additional momentum that sent her shooting like a missile into Ignominious as she dropped her head forwards, her horn ramming again through his chest and carrying the heavy demonic stallion backwards with a gargle of shock before her wings flapped as she kicked savagely off the ground, snarling in effort as she hefted the heavy body of the demonic unicorn into the air with her, horn staked through the beast's cold heart. She carried him upwards, twenty, thirty feet, wings flapping, body burning with power and bloodlust and violent exhilaration before she spun once, Ignominious limp and howling, his limbs barely twitching with the shock ripping through his system before she half-flipped and whiplashed him downwards, the creature launched like a meteor towards the bridge… and then the rear hooves of Scrivener Blooms smashed into his spine just before he could strike the ground, snapped almost in half as he was sent crashing down the bridge, hitting the stone and rolling violently several times before he came to a broken halt in a limp pile, the demon shivering and smoking as Luna dropped down beside her husband and the two breathed hard, glaring towards the wrecked hell-horse. White cracks pulsed throughout the black body of the creature, and corrupt ichors dripped from his jaws as his black eyes fluttered, steam and smoke both hissing up from his body before he groaned quietly as he carefully began to push himself to his intangible hooves, the terrible, ivory wounds slowly pulsing closed as his broken body snapped itself visibly back together, snarling and humiliated as he rasped: "Impossible… absolutely impossible…" "Thou art the same as thou was in life, Ignominious… overconfident and bold, skilled mayhap… but the moment things ceased to go thy way, the moment a blow was landed, thy will and skill both shattered like cheap glass." Luna said disgustedly, and Ignominious snarled at her, then groaned as he clutched at the white rift in his chest, more corruption leaking from his jaws as he cursed under his breath weakly. "Come, shall we have a second round? Scrivener Blooms and I can keep this up all night. There is no force in this universe that could defeat us together… and even apart, thou art no match for either of us. Nothing but a bully who preys upon the weak, a gullible moron who fails again and again to realize that the creatures he thinks he's being so sly in manipulating are only using him… Ignominious, I would pity thee if I had pity left to spare in my heart." "And I'm the arrogant one? Very well, Luna… let's see how true your words are." Ignominious said coldly, straightening and snarling in pain as he rose his head, his horn beginning to glow with terrible black light, as the winged unicorn set herself and Scrivener Blooms narrowed his eyes. "This special surprise was meant for Celestia, but I think you deserve it even more… lured by a hundred sacrifices to where Helheim's presence has made reality thin… let's see what 'love' can accomplish against an endless destroyer!" Ignominious reared back, horn snapping upwards and releasing a terrible pulse of power… and Luna and Scrivy both looked down in shock as the bridge beneath them rumbled, red runes pulsing into reality along its length, the river bubbling as the poisoned water glowed ominously for a few moments before it rapidly began to freeze over as the temperature plummeted terribly, and the demonic unicorn grinned savagely as Luna leaned forwards, shouting: "Fool! Hast thou still not learned caution, that Helheim does not give gifts without cost and peril? What evil hast thou wrought upon us now?" "I am a demon now, they have no further reason to betray me!" Ignominious shouted in return, then he laughed as cracks tore through the glowing ice that now covered the strait, reality trembling violently before geysers of black smoke erupted upwards here and there, quakes ripping through the bridge and cracking the ancient, weathered stone as Luna and Scrivy fought for balance. "You'll suffer in his coils, Luna, you'll-" Something massive and thick ripped up out of the ice, lashing upwards and smashing through the bridge as if it was paste, and Scrivy and Luna both winced and leapt backwards as a section of the immense stone structure tore free, listing slightly to the side as a pillar cracked and sank several feet beneath it… and Ignominious, meanwhile, was knocked flying backwards before he scrabbled wildly at the bridge as a large section of the cement he was on was sent rocketing upwards, cursing under his breath in dumb surprise as more thick coils ripped out of the ice here and there, twisting skywards, all doubtlessly part of the same great beast. Scales of green and blue-purple covered these lengths, armor-like, and a ridge of thick spines spilled along the top of the creature… but each coil was at least as thick as the stone bridge they stood upon, slithering and shimmering beneath the moonlight as chunks of ice and sleet fell from the twisting span. Reality around the awful lengths trembled as Ignominious forced himself to stand, looking down at them imperiously from where the chunk of heavy stone bridge had been knocked into the air… but before he could speak further, it rumbled before collapsing forwards, and the demonic equine snarled as he lunged backwards and burst into black smoke that shot backwards and landed on a still-secure section of bridge further back with another curse of surprise. The large section of stone toppled downwards as the pillars collapsed beneath it, crushing through the ice… and into not water, but a terrible maelstrom of corruption and poison that swirled violently downwards, Luna snarling at the sight of this immense, awful rip in reality that the coils were slowly pushing their way upwards and through, more of the ice that had layered the top of the river yanked down into this… and then a terrible, snake-like head emerged with a terrible hiss, amber eyes glaring with destructive lust upwards from its thin skull, its jaws opening wide to reveal countless ugly, blade-like teeth, long, shark-like fins standing out of either side of its skull as the immense monstrosity reared upwards. And both memories and stories spilled through Luna's mind as she stared at this thing's alien, horrific features before she snarled, the bridge beneath their feet cracking as the serpentine monster began to wend its way forwards, massive body twisting endlessly outwards through the ice and over the awful black vortex as more coils tore their way upwards both near and far. "Ignominious, idiot! The monster will destroy everything! That is no servant of Helheim, that is Jormungand! Thou must seal the portal!" Without waiting for a response, Luna spun around with a curse, her horn glowing as she snapped her head upwards… and in the distance, the spear still buried in the cracked bridge rattled before it tore free and shot towards her as Luna's wings spread and she took to the air. And then her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of Scrivener Blooms, hearing in their mixed mind and soul what he intended to do as he leapt from the stone bridge and ran along the thick, immense length of the serpent's coils to jump to another stone platform, the winged unicorn shooting down towards him- Jormungand roared as it caught the movement, its enormous head and jaws lashing upwards, and Luna cursed as her wings caught the air and sent her rocketing backwards: the monster's jaws snapped closed a moment later in the space she had been before, and on instinct, Luna snarled, her eyes glowing as the spear shot down with the instinct of a scorpion's tail, ripping once, twice, thrice through the nose of the creature and sending up bursts of greenish blood as the monster hissed in fury more than pain. "Thou will have to try harder than that, monstrosity!" Scrivy, meanwhile, snarled as he threw himself into a wide leap that carried him onto a half-broken pillar, before jumping onto another of the monster's slippery-but-wide coils, cursing as his hooves skidded slightly before he managed to stagger forwards into a sprint, charging along its body as his eyes locked on the demonic equine standing on the broken bridge that was still a good distance away, shouting: "Give it up, slave-hoof, there's no way you can-" Then he cursed as cracks spread through the bridge as another of Jormungand's coils rose up, smashing against a pillar and knocking it out of place, and behind Ignominious, the stone bridge snapped and tore, concrete crumbling as it listed slowly forwards… and Scrivener Blooms dove forwards in a wild leap as the coils beneath him twisted suddenly and the bridge listed towards him, landing on the edge as Ignominious skidded down the now-inclined stone before he winced and spun around, the badly-beaten demonic unicorn cursing as he scrambled upwards and then burst apart into black smoke that shot into the air, then dropped down in an arc onto the next portion of bridge. Scrivy was right behind him, however, leaping upwards despite his aching muscles and landing in a sprint, barreling towards the demonic unicorn's back as the weakened creature winced before the male tackled him and slammed him down, pinning him as he shouted: "You know Luna and I are soul-bound! I know what she knows… and she knows that horrible thing will kill us all unless you close that damned portal you've opened right now!" "Liar, Jormungand and gods do not exist! Only demons, only Helheim, only broken ghosts!" Ignominious rolled suddenly, knocking Scrivy loose before he leapt to his hooves and spun around, giving a sloppy slash of his horn… but it was unexpected, and caught Scrivy across the face, making him wince as his cheek was torn open before Ignominious grinned and leapt forwards, overeager… and both of Scrivy's front hooves slammed up into his throat, halting him in midair and making his eyes bulge and the demon gag as he was knocked backwards, clutching at his crushed larynx as he convulsed on the ground. Luna winced as a cut was torn open on her own cheek, but the terrible serpent was keeping her too busy to see where Scrivener Blooms had chased Ignominious, as she shot around in a wide arc with the spear trailing behind her, the serpent greedily stretching after her: worse, more and more of its coils were emerging through the portal, the essence of Helheim growing worse in the air… and if they couldn't convince Ignominious to close the portal soon, there would be too much power in the air for any of them to stop it. She spun suddenly around, and the monster opened its jaws too little, too late as she shot forwards, her hooves crashing into her forehead as she stomped viciously down along its skull and down the back of its neck, her spear stabbing in a savage trail behind her as Jormungard howled before it snapped its head back and forth. She was able to harry it, to even wound it… but the serpent was simply too large for her to be effective against it, and it healed unnaturally fast, worsening the odds. They needed to force it back down through the portal… and she snarled as she shot up into the air as it bit wildly at her before descending fast, the snake shooting after her with another roar of outrage and hunger as she worked to distract the beast while looking back and forth for Scrivy and Ignominious. And, on the bridge, Ignominious leapt at Scrivy, lashing his horn back and forth, black fire ripping through the air with each swathe, and Scrivener cursed as he winced and sidestepped, then tripped on a crack in the stone bridge and cursed as black flames crashed against his staggering form like a tide, knocking him backwards as pain ripped through his form. Ignominious snarled, leaping towards the earth pony, desperate for a fatal attack… and Scrivener dropped low and threw his body against the demon, knocking him staggering backwards with a groan of pain as the white wounds in his body spread wider in a pulse for a moment before sealing slightly again, cursing under his breath. "Even… with Luna's powers, Luna's knowledge, and her strength added to yours, you're… you're nothing but a slave hoof… and Luna's nothing but… selfish, stupid… crowbait! You can't beat me, earth pony!" Scrivy gritted his teeth as Ignominious glared at him furiously, and then the earth pony stomped his hooves downwards and dropped his head forwards, taking a slow breath… and Ignominious frowned at him darkly, tilting his head before Scrivener opened an eye and said distastefully: "I don't have to beat you. See, unlike you… I'm not alone." Ignominious frowned… and then he screamed as Luna's spear ripped through his body and pinned him in place, the winged unicorn grinning in savage pleasure from where she was circling some fifty feet away as Jormungand lashed towards her… and then she turned her eyes towards the serpent, electricity crackling over her body as her eyes glowed white and she shouted: "Enough!" A blast of lightning ripped from the skies, crashing into the monster's snout and knocking its head downwards as it shrieked in surprise, before Luna arched her back, wings flapping powerfully as several more titanic blasts of lightning smashed into the creature's skull, its head twisting back and forth as it howled and roared in misery, scales and features smoking, blinded in the flash of thunder and electricity as Luna propelled herself quickly backwards and half-spun to shoot towards where Ignominious was pinned… but then she suddenly shot downwards, seizing a broken length of iron chain dangling from a shattered rampart in her jaws before arching her back and lashing upwards as the chain glowed blue. It ripped itself free from the wall before she snapped her head forwards, the chain whipping outwards and violently wrapping around Ignominious's neck several times before locking itself into place, and the demon gagged hard before Luna spat the chain out and shot upwards into the air, glaring over her shoulder and hauling Ignominious upwards with telekinesis. The length of the spear was forcibly ripped through his body, making him howl again in wretchedness and anguish as he was jerked into the sky, form trying to become smoke… but the iron chain around his neck, kept tight by her mental powers that held it high and dragged him violently along beside her stopped him, the male yelling miserably as his limbs flailed and he dangled helplessly: "Put me down, stop it, stop this!" "Gladly." Luna said grimly, as she circled high in the air… and Ignominious looked down with horror to see not just the blackness of the maelstrom beneath him, but the mighty serpent Jormungand as it snarled up at them, still half-blind from the storm of lightning but sensing the demonic unicorn, hungrily opening its jaws as it began to twist itself towards him. "Not even thou shalt survive eternity in that thing's stomach… so the deal is thus. Close the portal, demon, before Jormungand can drag its scaly coils all the way into our world… or be its first snack. The choice is thine." Ignominious opened his mouth with a snarl… and then he kicked weakly and looked down in terror at the sight of the snake hissing and beginning to lean up further, its jaws slowly opening wider as its forked tongue tasted the air before he nodded rapidly, rasping: "I'll try, I'll… Luna, mercy, have mercy!" "Only if thou closes the portal, and does it now!" Luna snarled, and Ignominious rasped and nodded violently before he clenched his eyes shut as he bowed his head forwards, horn sparking before it began to glow darkly… and immediately Jormungand hissed and then shot upwards, but Luna quickly shot upwards, yanking Ignominious on the chain behind her as the male gargled, eyes rolling wildly in his head even as he tried to continue to focus on the spell as he was dragged out of reach of the great serpent as its jaws snapped shut only on air. "Do it!" "Then help me!" Ignominious shouted in a hoarse voice, and Luna snarled… but then bowed her own head forwards, her horn glowing as she focused on amplifying the dark magic of the demonic unicorn, her wings flapping as she dragged him higher into the air beside her and called out mentally to Scrivener Blooms. Scrivy gritted his teeth, but then he bowed his head forwards as well, adding his own energies, his own concentration, following in Luna's lead… and geysers of steam and dark mist vomited up around Jormungand as the serpent roared and the maelstrom around it slowly began to shrink, its coils dragged down slowly but surely back into the vortex that had once been water as it snarled and writhed, trying to force itself upwards all the same. Its jaws snapped at the air and it howled in fury as lightning crackled around the beast, shrieking its rage and frustration at being robbed of its meal as it sank downwards, downwards, as its coils vanished, as bit-by-bit it was pulled deeper into the shrinking swirl of shadow… And then it lashed upwards, shrieking in refusal, its jaws opening wide… and Luna's eyes snapped open, glowing ivory, her teeth sharp barbs as Nightmare Moon said lovingly through her mouth: "Poor, pathetic beast. Your hunger ends." The vortex slammed shut, even as it lashed upwards… and Jormungard gargled, head launching upwards… but body gone, decapitated by reality sealing sharply closed, body on some other far-flung plane of reality and jaws snapping uselessly, long stump of neck spraying blood like an obscene rocket as its hungry, stupid eyes stared for a moment longer before it fell backwards and splashed down into what was once more only water, floating for a moment as it released a bubbly hiss before sinking slowly into the depths. Slowly, Ignominious opened his eyes as Scrivy felt a shiver roll through his body, hearing Nightmare Moon's laughter even from the distance they were at before she turned towards him with a smile, flying easily through the air and dragging Ignominious behind her, the demonic unicorn still leashed by the iron chain before she flung him forwards… and he crashed to the ground limply, rolling a few times as the chains tightened for a moment, making smoke burst up from his crushed throat before they loosened suddenly. He gargled, clawing at this, shoving it free from around his neck before he winced and slowly straightened, looking blearily up to see Luna standing beside Scrivy… before the winged unicorn lunged suddenly forwards, spearing her horn into the demon's chest, making him howl in agony before she tore to the side and sent him crashing backwards. He rolled bonelessly a few times, gasping, gagging, shivering in a broken heap against the ground as Luna's eyes flashed before returning to normal, and she snarled before shouting: "And now get out of my sight, wretched, depraved fool, but only after thou confesses what madness overtook thee to trust whatever beings told thee it would be wise to summon such a monster forth! Was it deluded, self-destructive Ekleíp? Or was it some laughing, maddened devil of Helheim? Idiot and fool!" "It was all a part of the plan… all part of control, of power… Luna, selfish little Luna, Ekleíp wants you… for things not even I can lie about understanding. The legends of the Black Wolves of Hell, and bringing Ragnarok and all the monsters and darkness that will come with it… they worship and revile you in the same sentence." Ignominious panted hard as he forced himself to his hooves, trembling violently, body covered in white cracks and bleeding black smoke into the air… and most noticeable of all, there were fewer faces of ponies now pressing out against his frame, and they stared mindlessly instead of screaming silently. "Don't you… understand? I did this all for you… killing you will free you… I want you, here, with me… you've always been my favorite, beloved…" Ignominious rasped quietly for breath… but Luna only shook her head slowly and then said softly: "Sad, pathetic creature. Thou art less than evil… thou art wretched and lost. Not insane… lost. And thou art weakened, and breaking down, more and more… get out of my sight, Ignominious. Go back to Helheim. Go back to whoever holds thy leash, I have killed thee enough times for tonight. But know it is not mercy that compels me… it is cruelty. I wish for thee to face thy masters, thy black idols… and tell them again, thou hast failed to capture or destroy me. Of the death of Jormungand. And bring them a message… tell them that soon, I shall be coming for them. Tell them I do not fear them. Tell them that I will stop them, and save Equestria, and save even my brother from icy Helheim." The demonic unicorn grinned mirthlessly at this, however, looking up and saying quietly: "Oh, I don't doubt you could, Luna… but even though your brother stands as Helheim's greatest trophy… maybe it would have hurt him more if we'd left him alone, so that he could see what you're becoming." Luna snarled… but Ignominious burst apart into black smoke that twisted upwards through the air before vanishing, and the winged unicorn clutched her eyes shut as she instead dropped herself against Scrivener Blooms, the male wrapping a foreleg around her as they sat silently on the broken bridge beneath the cold, ruthless light of the moon above Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story